Solsticio
by Hoshizora - san
Summary: UA: El Solsticio marca la llegada de una nueva luz, tiempo de Esperanza y Fe. Puede esta época traer consigo el renacimiento de un espíritu atormentado.


**Honor a quien Honor merece:**

**Esta historia nació por dos inspiraciones, la primera la obra del señor A. Espinosa. La segunda fue mi eterno caballero que sin saberlo, me enseño como debía contarse una historia.**

**Por supuesto te agradezco a ti Alex, mi linda beta. Que desde un principio has tenido la paciencia y las enormes ganas de ayudarme. Por subirte a mi humilde goleta y emprender conmigo esta travesía que nos llevara a tierras desconocidas. Gracias, infinitas gracias.**

**Y desde luego gracias a ti, querido lector. Espero que este viaje sea altamente de tu agrado.**

_**Para Santi, mi hermano del alma.**_

* * *

><p><strong>SOLSTICIO<strong>

**~~~~~ PRMERO ~~~~~**

**UNIÓN**

El techo de mi habitación es lo más interesante que he visto… el aire frio se cuela por la ventana, levanta las sabanas en una danza complaciente que de forma suave acaricia mi rostro, como si se tratara de la caricia olvidada de algún amante perdido en los recuerdos de una memoria desgastada.

Sonrió… Sintiéndome feliz, pese a todo. Por cada momento hasta ahora vivido, el cantarín vaivén de las aves es el eco perfecto para este instante de placer desbordante. La brisa veraniega entra con furia por mis fosas nasales súbitamente, relajando aún más mis sentidos… Mi mirada se pierde en el incontrolable danzar de las cortinas entre sus sutiles movimientos logro verlo… El océano, que suntuoso, se arrastra hasta el infinito. Con pesar me levanto para mirarlo más de cerca. Ahí está, su azul intenso me invita a descubrir sus más abismales misterios.

Intento mirar un poco más allá de la costa… Entrecierro mis ojos, pues el cálido sol me lastima obligándome a cubrir mi rostro con las manos… Los destellos que pasan a través de ellas hacen que baje mi mirada. ¿Dónde me encuentro? En un lugar construido por el hombre, hecho de madera y piedra. La gaviota, con su cantico, me dice que tiene un mensaje. Un mensaje que sólo yo puedo escuchar… Su anuncio parece confundirse con los demás sonidos procedentes de la costa. Con sus delicadas alas se posa en un montículo lejano, al parecer esta exhausta. Vuelvo a sonreír, parece que este efímero momento para la naturaleza es mío, un recuerdo que siempre permanecerá en mi mente.

De nueva cuenta entro a la habitación. Al dirigirme al cuarto de baño me topo con el espejo de cuerpo completo que está casi en la entrada. Me miro con franco detenimiento: mi rostro juvenil me dice que aún hay demasiadas cosas por vivir, solo ruego por ver todas y cada una de ellas; mis ojos marrones han cambiado… Han pasado de ser esos cálidos chocolates a solo ser simples pozos sin vida; mi cabello castaño, que alguna vez fue una melena indomable, ahora es inexistente. Palpo mi cabeza encontrándome con la superficie suave y casi vacía, con sólo una ligera capa de pelusa. Ya he olvidado la última vez que pase un cepillo entre las hebras enredadas. Mis delgados labios parecen estar en una permanente mueca de dolor desde hace tanto que he olvidado lo que es tener una expresión serena. Ahora sólo reflejo angustia y miseria.

Mi vista recorre mi cuerpo y termina su viaje justo debajo de mi cintura, donde debería de estar… Suspiro. Desapareció hace algún tiempo. Mi pierna izquierda. Mis puños se cierran con fuerza alrededor de la agarradera plástica de las muletas, hasta que siento calambres corriendo por mis dedos, mientras un sollozo se escapa de mis labios.

Entonces todo llega en una marea de sentimientos incontrolables… La ira, el coraje, el venenoso resentimiento. A pesar de llevar seis meses sin mi pierna aún siento el dolor del primer día; pienso en la persona que era y en la que debí de haberme convertido, en la vida tan magnifica que tenía y en la burla que es ahora, en mi agonía y más aún en la de mi familia. No lo resisto más, las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por mis mejillas. Malditos médicos y sus esperanzas. Hablan de luchar, de ganar y de salir victoriosa… Imbéciles. Ellos pueden caminar. Ellos pueden vivir. No viven pensando que éste monstruoso animal que duerme en mi interior puede despertar cada vez que quiera para reclamar más de mi cuerpo.

Furiosa, tomo con firmeza mi muleta y empiezo a golpear el espejo; con cada recio impacto trato de sacarlo todo: cada mínimo detalle de la desgracia que es mi llamada "vida"; las grietas en el espejo fracturan mi reflejo, pedazos de él se esparcen por la alfombra; ahora el sudor se mezcla con las lágrimas y el sabor salado que llega a mi boca me resulta repulsivo. Un mareo me golpea, acompañado de las acostumbradas nauseas.

Escucho el cerrojo de la puerta pero no prestó atención a la persona que interrumpe mi descarga de ira, sólo quiero regresar a la comodidad de mi cama y nunca salir de ella. La puerta se abre con un delicado movimiento; siento que desde atrás alguien me mira fijamente. Los pedazos del espejo reflejan al intruso.

Mi abuela me mira con ojos impasibles, contemplando el desorden que he provocado, su mirar turquesa clavado en mi… solo esperando a que haga o diga algo. Pero estoy congelada, y lo único que quiero es controlarme. A paso lento se dirige a mí y me abraza por la espalda colocando sus brazos en mis hombros y comienza a susurrar palabras que no logro entender. El suave tacto y su calor maternal solo terminan por hacer mi quiebre completo, nuevas lágrimas salen de mis ojos, gemidos de mi boca y espasmos irregulares de mi cuerpo. Me rodea para quedar frente a mí y yo solo puedo hundir mi rostro en su cuello.

Mis fuerzas se han evaporado y mi abuela me ayuda a regresar a la cama, limpia mis lágrimas con sus dedos. Sólo un rato después consigo parar el llanto, saco las muletas de mis antebrazos, para lograr acercarme más, y de nueva cuenta me estrecha en un enorme abrazo. Me acuno a su pecho y tras unos momentos comienza a cantar "L'amour est un oiseau rébelle" una de mis arias favoritas.

Dejo que su dulce voz apacigüe mi mal momento, me dejo envolver por su amor, su calor, su sentido materno; por instantes lo olvido todo, absolutamente todo… Olvido mi futuro incierto, mi belleza rota, mi infelicidad constante. Cierro mis ojos y doy gracias, porque mi abuela sigue cantando, pero el sentimiento de olvido persiste.

—Me encanta Carmen — susurro.

—Lo sé, amor, lo sé, tu opera favorita.

Minerva McGonagall, mi abuela. Hija de dos inmigrantes irlandeses llegados a Reino Unido a mediados de los años cuarenta, solo en busca de un mejor futuro. Durante poco más de veinte años había sido violinista de la Orquesta Filarmónica de Brighton, su talento lució en centenares de conciertos. Siempre lograba conquistar la sala con su temple e ingenio abrumador. Sí, tenía un talento innegable, amaba lo que hacía, pero cuando me detectaron el osteosarcoma que se había llevado mi pierna izquierda no dudo ni un solo segundo en dejar todo y sentarse a mi lado, tomar mi mano y soportar conmigo las duras quimioterapias, que al final no sirvieron de nada. Su amor por mi terminó siendo más grande que el amor por su arte. Sin duda una mujer excepcional, siempre dando todo por su familia.

—Recuerdo el concierto de verano de la filarmónica de hace dos años. Te veías hermosa en ese vestido negro — me detengo un momento para apartarme de ella y mirarla a los ojos, también hay rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas rosadas —Cuando el concierto terminó y no paraban las ovaciones sentí orgullo, era un sentimiento tan fuerte… Y entonces me miraste y sonreíste, fue como si no te importaran las demás personas, sólo me mirabas a mí. El orgullo solo creció de manera descontrolada. Era música de Bizet, fue tu último trabajo.

Su mirada tierna se empaña con las lágrimas que con nuevo brío salen de sus ojos. Y no puedo más que sentirme culpable de ser yo la que provoque sus ratos de tristeza y lagrimeos. Es mi turno de consolarla, ella también ha dejado cosas inconclusas, pero no puedo estar más que agradecida por tenerla.

— ¡Oh, mi niña, mi dulce niña! Lo volvería hacer, por ti o por tu hermano. Ustedes son mi vida. Sé que te sientes culpable… Pero no tienes porque amor, porque soy tu abuela y le prometí a tu madre que pasara lo que pasara tomaría su lugar y no hay nada que le gane a un amor de madre y esto… — hace un movimiento señalando el muñón, ese pequeño pedazo de carne que me había quedado después de la amputación. —No nos vencerá, óyelo bien Hermione, no nos vencerá.

Me lanzo a sus brazos con energía renovada, volviendo a dejar salir las lágrimas, pero ya no de dolor, sino de felicidad. Felicidad de saber que me estoy recuperando. Sí, me falta una pierna, pero tengo una familia excepcional.

—Lamento lo del espejo, desperté sintiéndome de maravilla, pero en cuanto me vi en él… — digo, mientras limpio mis mejillas con la manga de mi pijama.

—Descuida, podríamos sustituirlo por una linda lámpara. Pero no estoy de acuerdo con que cada vez que tu ira y tu desesperación te dominen arremetas contra el mobiliario.

—Pondré mi mayor esfuerzo para que no vuelva a suceder.

—Eso espero, amor, eso espero. Ahora necesitas una ducha, nuestra cita es a las diez y aún hay que desayunar, además, no quiero imaginar el trafico mañanero.

El olor a panqueques, huevo, tocino y café entra fuertemente por mi nariz logrando un estruendo estomacal. Al caminar por el pasillo de nuestro pequeño apartamento, me encuentro con una vieja fotografía de mis padres en un lindo día de campo familiar. Ocho años llevo viviendo sin ellos. Cuando murieron, los servicios infantiles aceptaron que la abuela se hiciera cargo de nosotros. En todo este tiempo he logrado seguir con mi vida. Sin derrumbarme en el camino.

Escucho la risa de mi hermano y los chistes infantiles de mi abuela al acercarme al comedor. Me detengo en la entrada, grabando la imagen dentro de mi cabeza. Al notar mi presencia ambos me miran y callan súbitamente.

—Venga, lo que tengas que decir… Solo dilo — digo secamente, segura de que mi hermano ha escuchado todo lo ocurrido con el espejo.

Solo silencio.

Me siento tranquilamente en la mesa mientras mi abuela me acerca un vaso de leche y planta un beso en mi cabeza. Mi hermano mayor está particularmente callado. Siempre tiene algo que decir. Tomo una rebanada de pan tostado mientras lo unto con un poco de mermelada. El solo me observa fijamente.

— ¿Harry? — digo frente a su impasividad —Venga, dime algo…

—Idiota — murmura mirándome con esos ojos que son una copia de los mí madre. Tiene el ceño fruncido y sus labios sostienen una mueca de enojo. —Sabes que no solo tú sufres. ¡Esto es difícil para todos! Me siento horrible cuando dejas que la desesperación te controle, porque yo no puedo hacer nada. Sí, te han tenido que amputar una pierna, pero ¡¿y qué?! ¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo que ésta pequeña familia le agradece a la vida el hecho de que continúes con nosotros? — sus ojos comienzan a brillar en un intento por contener las lágrimas —Si te hubiéramos perdido, yo… yo…

No lo soporto más con ayuda de mis muletas me acerco a él para encerrarlo en un abrazo furioso lleno de necesidad y anhelo. Su rostro se desploma en mi pecho, sus sollozos no tardan mucho en llenar el comedor. En una muestra más de que mi enfermedad no solo me afecta a mí, también pasa factura en los integrantes de mi familia.

—Discúlpame, Harry. Te prometo que a partir de ahora trataré de controlarme. ¿Estás bien con eso…? Venga, disculpa a tu idiota hermana menor — digo haciendo círculos en su espalda con mis dedos.

Tarda algunos minutos en calmarse, se retira poco a poco, solo para alcanzar su servilleta y limpiarse los restos de su llanto; toma un poco de jugo y me mira nuevamente. Me parte el corazón ver su cara roja y sus ojos tristes. Deja caer su mejilla en la palma de mi mano, y aparto con mi pulgar algo de la humedad que ha quedado en su piel.

—Te quiero con toda mi alma Harry, pero a pesar de todo… Esto continúa sobrepasándome.

—Lo sé, pero tomaré tu promesa de tratar de controlarte, por favor Mione, inténtalo.

Solo soy capaz de asentir con la cabeza mientras nos fundimos en otro gran abrazo y planto un beso en su frente. Una luz nos ilumina de repente, con el sonido característico de la cámara. Me giro sólo para encontrar a mi abuela con su teléfono en la mano y su rostro sonriente, aunque su rostro también desvela su angustia.

—Vamos Hermione, déjame disfrutar de este momento tan íntimo. Ésta foto se verá genial en el próximo álbum familiar navideño — responde ella con su sonrisa torcida frente a mi mirada interrogante.

Después de nuestro momento de hermanos, el ambiente se relaja y el desayuno continúa sin inconveniente alguno. Disfruto ampliamente de la comida mientras hablamos de cosas triviales, como el agradable y caluroso clima de los recientes días, pasando por las cosas raras que hacían los nuevos vecinos la noche anterior, hasta llegar al último partido del Chelsea en la Premier League.

Me acomodo mi gorro antes de salir a la calle, mis muletas hacen un extraño sonido mientras golpetean el cemento de la acera. La vieja minivan de la abuela nos espera en la esquina.

Esta mañana, Brighton, luce con encanto. El sol crea reflejo en los ventanales de los edificios, provocando una aureola amarrilla que baña con gran singularidad la cuidad.

La sala de espera, frente al recibidor del hospital, es pequeña, se siente fría y húmeda pero la ventaja radica en que somos los únicos en ella. No me gusta recibir las miradas de los demás… Miran directamente, sin decoro o respeto alguno, hacia mi pierna faltante.

Llega un enfermero, carpeta en mano, llevando una sonrisa enorme. Sus blancos y relucientes dientes hacen un enorme contraste con su piel oscura. Saluda a mi abuela y toma por detrás mi silla de ruedas para empujar. La silla ha logrado molestarme hoy también, ya que invariablemente me hace sentir más enferma de lo en realidad estoy "Normas del hospital" ha dicho el policía obeso de la entrada, como siempre.

El consultorio del doctor McPhearson huele a desinfectante y las imágenes caricaturizadas de leones, elefantes y demás animales salvajes rodean la habitación. En ocasiones odio el tener que asistir aún al pediatra. La puerta se abre y un hombre mayor cuyas canas cubren por completo su cabeza y barba, me sonríe.

Me estremezco y la silla de ruedas parece menearse a la par de los fuertes latidos de mi corazón, mientras mi respiración parecía contenerse. Aprieto mis puños y suspiro, todo en un intento por tratar de controlar mis nervios para no explotar frente a las nuevas noticias que el galeno trae consigo.

—Hermione, me alegra verte ¿Cómo te has sentido? — comienza el médico.

—Bien, si no contamos mis constantes bipolaridades.

—Las heridas emocionales son las más difíciles de sanar, pero al final lo hacen… Tiempo al tiempo, Hermione — dice con una sonrisa tranquilizadora —Tengo los resultados de tu última biopsia.

Hace poco los ánimos de mi familia bajaron unas escalas al ver que una nueva masa radicaba y crecía rápidamente dentro de mi muñón. El miedo descontrolado golpeando con sus enormes garras nuevamente. Cierro los ojos sin darme cuenta, abrumada, mientras mi abuela aprieta mi mano con más fuerza.

—La masa que encontramos radicando en tu muñón, demostró no ser cancerígena, sólo se trata de un exceso, es algo muy raro pero no imposible. Solo necesitaras una pequeña cirugía para retirarla.

Los lloriqueos de mi abuela me sacan de mi letargo. En ese instante soy consciente de que yo también estoy llorando en una eufórica manera de sacar a flote toda mi oleada de sentimientos.

**X – X – X – X – X **

Despierto súbitamente. Mi respiración entrecortada es profundamente dolorosa, los fuertes latidos de mi corazón hacen eco en mis oídos. Siento que mi cabeza va estallar de tan fuerte que es mi mareo. Me toco el rostro al sentarme en la cama, esta perlado en sudor. Un sudor frio que recorre lo largo de mi espalda y me causa escalofríos. Miro hacia la mesita de noche. El reloj marcaba las 4:00 de la mañana.

Mi garganta está seca y rasposa, reclamando un poco de líquido. Con pesadez me levanto dejando que el frío piso de madera relaje la planta de mi pie. Con pereza tomo mis muletas, por las que, después de un tiempo, he logrado despertar cierto cariño. El apartamento es pequeño y el hecho de estar golpeando los muebles con una enorme silla de ruedas es una idea aterradora. Por eso preferí usarlas a ellas. Para sentirme más libre.

Un ligero destello ilumina el pasillo procedente de la cocina y los ligeros susurros hacen eco debido al nulo ruido del lugar. Con interés, me acerco, necesito urgentemente un vaso de agua. Entonces lo escucho todo...

—Sirius, lamento llamarte a esta hora, pero es el único momento del día en que puedo hacerlo — susurra mi abuela —Si, estamos muy bien solo fue un susto, han programado la cirugía para la próxima semana. También hemos visto al Ortopedista, nos ha mostrado infinidad de prótesis pero el seguro no la cubre. Sirius, yo sólo quiero que pueda hacer su vida lo mejor posible — dice quedamente, pero su desesperación es audible —Cerca de quince mil libras, jamás podría pagarlas.

Desde el primer día que desperté sin mi pierna, inminentemente había fantaseado con la idea de volver a caminar con ambas, un deseo que con el paso del tiempo se había evaporado. La razón es simple: dinero. Los primeros años sin mis padres sobrevivíamos los tres gracias a la pensión de la abuela y nos iba realmente bien. Pero después enfermé y todo se fue un poco al carajo. Con mis interminables idas al hospital, medicamentos y todo lo que conlleva tener una "enfermedad crónica" Harry ha adoptado perfectamente el papel de hermano mayor, ha logrado conseguir un empleo en el pequeño supermercado a unas pocas manzanas de distancia. Hasta el último centavo que gana se lo da a la abuela. Y eso sólo hace que me sienta como la carga más pesada del mundo.

—Ya pensé en la solución — escucho —Venderé el apartamento. Hermione vive con constantes altibajos emocionales, ruego al cielo que la prótesis le cambie la perspectiva — calla mientras sus dedos golpean la mesa de la cocina —Eso lo entiendo, jamás pude deshacerme de la vieja casa de Louis en Berry. Demasiados recuerdos, cómo podría. Tal vez sea el momento adecuado para regresar.

Ahora la quemazón de mi garganta logra conquistar todo mi cuerpo. Sólo es furia y rabia. ¿Por qué? Sólo arrastro conmigo sufrimiento, soy una fiera indomable que destruye todo a su paso. ¿Por qué no he muerto todavía? ¿Por qué simplemente no muero ahora?

Les ahorraría tanto...

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, si has llegado a este punto te habrás dado cuenta de varios cambios, además de agregar un pueblo inexistente "Berry" en donde se desarrollara todo, espero que no moleste… porque esto es altamente necesario para la continuidad de esta historia.<strong>

**Ahora no dudes en hacerme llegar tus preguntas, tus dudas… acepto "todo" lo que quieras enviarme. **

**Y si así lo desean… nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
